1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to portable reading lights; and, more particularly, to a light device adapted to be worn by a user or the like.
2. Related Art
Reading lights are well known in the art. In my U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,428, I disclose a portable reading light adapted to be worn about the head of a user. The light of the device projects a beam for reading a book or magazine or the like and is adjustable. The light of the device diffuses a beam substantially uniformly over a quadrilateral area so that the user can read a book or magazine with comfort.
Although this light device works quite well, the bulb used, disposed at the head of the user, generates quite a bit of heat. Increasing the intensity of the bulb to increase the amount of light generated would only add to the heat problem.
In my pending application Ser. No. 08/847,292, filed Apr. 24, 1997, I disclose another portable reading light device adapted to be worn about the head of a user or the like. This device utilizes a projection housing adapted to be used as the light source having the terminal end of a fiberoptic mounted therein, the other end extending to a remote lamp unit having a reflector and a light bulb mounted therein.
While this light device also works quite well, fiberoptics are quite expensive and the equipment used to generate the light output is cumbersome and expensive.
There is a need for a lightweight reading light that generates a bright, focused rectangular light using little power.